High School DxD story promptchallenge
by Angel of light darkness
Summary: This is an idea for a HS DxD OC story with a difference


Greetings one and all.

Angel of Light Darkness here to issue another story challenge/prompt.

Though, this is going to be similar to my Persona x Kingdom Hearts upload. In which I post a general outline for a story I have an idea for, but will not be able to write for various reasons.

So, first off. This is an OC centred story.

The OC lost their parents when they were very young (4-15).

OC's father was a brilliant scientist/inventor who was on the verge of a technological revolution that would cause a 50 year leap in technology. His research, at the time of his death, included early stages Nano-machines, blueprints for a large scale 3D printer that could print anything within a minute to an hour, an exoskeleton and a theory on practical evolving technology.

OC's mother was fascinated with the mythical and the occult, she had done a lot of work into ancient myths, religions and their practices, as well as extensive research into both Aether and Nether energies with an untested method for harnessing both energies. She wrote everything she knew on a website she made, but the website was never uploaded.

The OC was original home-schooled by their parents and after their deaths was taught a program their parents made because they saw 'the current school systems are too flawed for their child', this has caused the OC to be awkward in some social situations but they are able to manage mostly.

The cause of the OC's mother death is she was killed by a stray devil, while the OC's father was killed by a fallen angel.

The OC found their parents research and, with the union of science and the supernatural, decided to fight back. This in turn caused the OC to become a type of avenger/self-appointed police officer, who deals with any supernatural entity in the human world.

Of course, the OC doesn't fight alone. They can have a small group or a large organisation their apart of or created.

For example, if the organisation was already in existence before the OC parents were killed they you can say the OC's parents were a part of that group and that in turn lead the OC to join.

Or, you can say the OC created the organisation with their supernatural technology, or magi-tech, as a basis of the organisation.

The organisation would be primary human base, but it could also have some supernatural creatures as allies. BUT, no devils, fallen or angels. Because the death of their parents has left the OC with a tainted image of the three factions. This can change after the peace conference and when the khaos brigade.

If you want the OC to create the organisation then have them be around 20 to 25 at the start of the series or, if you want, you can have the OC join the organisation and have them around 15 to 19 at the start of the series.

The organisation itself would be similar to X-Com, with the evolving Nano-technology from Ratchet & Clank in their weapons and armour, the AGE system from Gundam Age and the Halo series Spartan armour. Also, device that is ability to detect the use of magic, what species cast it and identify the caster themselves. This could be done by finding a fundamental type of code or data that is used in all forms of magic. For example, even though angel and devil magic are polar opposites of each other they share the same type of fundamental code or data that exist in all forms of magic.

The organisation's magic would be similar to the magic in 'Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei / The Irregular At Magic High School' in which the majority of the members use a new magic system the OC created called either coded or data magic that runs off a special program in their weapons and armour that's fuelled by both Aether and Nether.

After experimenting on a number of stray devils, they have figured out how to reverse the process of devil resurrection and turn a being into what they were before with no negative side effects.

If you want, you can have them discover and use ethereal energy. Ethereal energy is the succeeding energy of both Aether and Nether energy, place note that ethereal energy is considered a very powerful energy that only gods have been able to wield before the OC figured out how to use it for their equipment.

So, basically the OC's organisation uses a fusion of magic and technology to achieve there goals.

There are only a few conditions for the story:

The OC is to remain HUMAN through the whole story

If they die and are resurrected, they're brought back as a human.

They are to deny any process that would change them into any of the existing supernatural species.

You can say that exposer to aether, nether or ethereal energy cause some kind of accelerated evolution that will give a normal human the same life spam of any of the supernatural beings in the DxD world.

The OC will not have a Sacred Gear!

You can say their parents had sacred gears, but the OC doesn't get one.

They can be surrounded by sacred gear wielders but the OC will not be born with a sacred gear.

The equipment the OC uses that use both science and magic, aether and nether, can rival sacred gears as well as the Thirteen Longinus.

If you're absolute on the OC getting a sacred gear, then they must EARN one! You can say that god from the bible created a sub system that would grant those who are worthy (met certain conditions) special sacred gears that god considered too dangerous to give to anyone.

Harems are acceptable, BUT!

Rias will not be a part of the OC's harem (more than half of DxD fanfictions have her in an OC's harem and it's been done to death.

Same with Akeno…

Kuroka, Le Fay Pendragon and Jeanne are acceptable.

If you're OC is female then she must NOT be a part of Issei's harem! Yuuto is acceptable, as well as Gasper.

Any member of the OC's harem who is an Angel, Fallen or Devil, can only join after the peace talks and the OC sees that they shouldn't entire species on the actions of a few.

The OC's organisation must NOT be allied with any of the three factions.

They can have small deals with other factions, like the Yokai and Greek faction.

You can choose the name of the organisation.

This one is completely optional, the OC has a physical disability aka is handy-capable.

They lost their legs from the knee down.

They lost their non-dominant arm.

The reason I added this is because I've read a number of DxD OC stories that told tales of humans with supernatural abilities or supernatural beings with god-like power. But, not one had some kind of disadvantage. So, I'm interested in seeing how the three factions would react to a normal human in a wheelchair who raised an army that could rival anyone of their factions…. And I can image Issei accidently insulting the OC and he ended up on the ground at the OC's mercy.

You can say the OC used an exoskeleton to walk if they lose their legs or they gain a robotic arm if they lose their non-dominant arm.

That's pretty much it. I'll leave a character sheet you can fill out if you want to try this kind of story.

Name:

Age: 15-19 / 20-25

Gender:

Race: Human

Appearance:

Powers: No Sacred Gears in the beginning.

Affiliation: Organisation?

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Bio/Backstory:

Additional Info:


End file.
